


Bloom

by priestessarcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessarcana/pseuds/priestessarcana
Summary: 1000 words for 10 drabbles, with every drabble based on Victorian flower language.





	Bloom

_**Lilac:** first emotions of love. _

* * *

 

Makoto hadn't even realized she'd fallen for Ann,  _of all people._  Considering their rough start, it had been a surprise to both girls how well they actually got along. Their first outing for crepes had led to another, then to  _another,_ until it became routine. Soon enough, Ann’s often-empty home became open to Makoto; at first the two would spend no more than a few hours at a time, only studying or watching television, or other generally impersonal and benign pastimes. However, eventually, probably around their first sleepover, Makoto was hit with the (not unwelcome) realization that  _she loved Ann._

 

 **_Ambrosia:_ ** _love returned._

* * *

 

“Say, Makoto?” Ann had asked out of the blue, turning her head to the side to look at the other girl, sitting across from her on her bed while the blonde was stretched out, cat-like and graceful ( _only fitting for someone with the codename ‘Panther,’_ Makoto thought amusedly).

“What if I liked you?”

Makoto’s thoughts stopped in their tracks, and she found herself unable to process what she had just heard. “I-It’s okay if you don’t-” Ann choked out desperately after a moment of silence.

Ann’s only warning before Makoto kissed her suddenly was a hand placed onto her own.

 

_**Celandine:** joys to come._

* * *

 

“Now that I’m… well, in a relationship, I’m all kinds of hesitant,” Ann quietly admitted, shaking slightly as she sat across from Makoto, hands intertwined under the diner’s table.  
“How so?” Makoto seemed unfazed. As always, Ann thought.

"I know you're nothing like him, nothing at all, but..." Ann was unable to finish her thought.

"It's okay. You're right, I'm not him."

Makoto paused for a moment, deliberating, as she ran her thumb overher girlfriend's hand. She knew nothing she could say would truly help,understanding the other girl’s reservations.

"We'll be okay."

Ann smiled earnestly, eyes shining hopefully.

 

 _ **Crown imperial:** majesty_  

* * *

 

Makoto was nothing short of regal – majestic, even - both in and out of the Metaverse (it was no surprise her codename was _Queen)_. Dignified and graceful, even in battle, Ann could never quite register that someone like her would even give the blonde the time of day, let alone love her. Their initial reservations regarding each other could have held true; but like any just queen, Makoto had forgiven, moved on.

Even in those few moments between kisses, eyes wide open, desperately trying to catch her breath, Makoto looked so beautifully composed, so uniquely _her._

Oh, how Ann loved her.

 

_**Heliotrope:** devotion._

* * *

 

"My Queen," Ann had begun to call her - Makoto had found it amusing, until it became so much more. Once she realized the ardent devotion behind the playful jest, her heart would jump into her throat. It only took that much to make her come undone. Ann then took every moment to praise her girlfriend, reaffirming her devotion.

When Makoto turned the tables, Ann found herself just as flustered. As she sat at the edge of her bed, Makoto kneeling before her, pressing light kisses along her ankle, along her calf and upward, she knew the devotion was returned.

 

 _**Baby's breath:** _ _everlasting love._

* * *

 

Ann could be so _fragile._ There were days where Makoto feared anything could break her. That wasn’t to say it wasn’t merited, nor that she herself didn’t have days like that. She couldn’t blame her. Not one bit. The ordeal which Ann had undergone at Kamoshida’s hands had damaged her more than she’d care to admit. Makoto hadn’t been there, but to give him mercy - even if just to make him repent once his heart was changed – was more than Makoto could say she’d have done.

It all made her want to stay by Ann’s side that much more.

 

_**honeyflower:** love sweet and secret._

* * *

 

“Do they know?” Makoto’s voice was soft, concerned. Ann knew exactly what she meant, shaking her head. The two were perched on a pair of desks pushed together, legs swinging idly. The student council room suddenly felt so exposed. It was a hideout of their own in a way, but Makoto felt as if anyone could walk in or hear their hushed whispers despite the locked door.

“Not yet. Wanna tell them?”

Makoto shook her head frantically.

“I understand,” Ann says, arm draped over the brunette’s shoulders.

“I feel like everyone’s onto us though,” Makoto responds, and they both giggle.

 

_**Camellia:** my destiny is in your hands._

* * *

 

After everything was said and done, the days of the rise and fall of the Phantom Thieves behind them, Ann and Makoto lay silently together in Ann’s college dorm. (Ann had pulled some strings, bent some rules, and Makoto practically lived there now; the modest space just barely supported them. At least they were still together.) The silence was broken when Ann rolled onto her side, the blankets draped over their forms shifting.  
“Makoto?”

The other girl hummed, prompting her to continue.

“I’d follow you anywhere,”

“You already have, you know,” Makoto chuckled, smoothing her girlfriend’s hair, holding her closer.

 

 _**Heart's ease:** _ _think of me._

* * *

 

Ann had begun to take modelling more seriously. As supportive as Makoto was, it meant more time alone.

One such night, Makoto’s phone vibrating snapped her out of her half-conscious state. She hastily snatched her phone off the pillow next to her, answering the incoming video call.

“Ann!”

“Sorry, my flight’s delayed. I’ll be home sometime tomorrow, gotta stay overnight.” The other’s voice was soft, tired. Her blonde hair was let out, spilling down her shoulders, makeup removed, _and_ _was that Makoto’s shirt she was wearing?_

“…You didn’t have to stay up for me,” Ann murmured.

“You're on my mind.”  

 

_**Jonquil:** desire._

* * *

 

As Makoto traced the curve of Ann’s side, touches light and deliberate, the blonde shivered (Makoto couldn’t say she wasn’t gratified by the response) _,_ arching her back up off the futon. They’d gone further than even this before, but it never failed to shock Makoto how much _she was wanted. She was loved._

The blonde pulled Makoto closer, nails digging into the section of her shoulders that was exposed by her shirt, askew from their movements.

Ann cried out her name, repeating it with such fervent desperation, a litany of praise _._

Makoto would never tire of feeling truly, genuinely loved. 

 


End file.
